


Extreme Blind Dating

by Selori



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Gen, Locked In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selori/pseuds/Selori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda meets a "weird musician." Pre-"Night Pleasures" (Dark-Hunter series), post BtVS series. Written for the August 2009 Fic a Day Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Blind Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after “New Moon Rising” (BtVS) and before Night Pleasures (Dark-Hunter series).

“This is not happening,” Amanda Devereaux moaned as she was tossed into the trunk of the car. Her voice was muffled by the hood over her head and the sound of the shutting trunk.

She expected to hear the sound of the car starting, and she did. She did not expect to hear an answer.

“Kinda is,” said a tenor voice from somewhere above her head.

Amanda shrieked and stiffened, in the process thumping the top of her head into... someone's ribs? “Who are you? What are you doing with me?”

“Ow,” said the voice. “Not me.”

“What, you're being kidnapped, too?” She worked her hands up until she could begin tugging at the cloth over her face. To her surprise, it gave easily, but the car lurched into motion, throwing her against the trunk's other occupant.

“Looks like,” he replied, steadying her with his hands.

Amanda pulled the hood the rest of the way off, and took a quick look around the... completely dark interior of the trunk. “Of course there's no light," she muttered. “Why would they make a light that stays _on_ inside a car trunk?” She stretched her hands cautiously forward and felt only the molded felt of the trunk's lining, Her fellow kidnap victim seemed to be spooned behind her, closer to the car's passenger area.

“On the plus side, though,” he offered, “does give some insight into that age-old existential light-in-the refrigerator question.” Amanda squirmed around to her back so that she could direct a disbelieving look in his direction. “I'm just saying,” he defended, as if he had seen her expression. “Does the light stay on when the door's shut? This could be a similar principle. We could have the thanks of a grateful world after we escape.”

Rolling her eyes was useless, but reflexive. “You don't seem too worried about escaping.”

“Nah. Been in worse spots. I'm Oz, by the way.”

“Amanda.” There was a rustle of cloth that she presumed meant that Oz had nodded. “Where'd they get you?”

“My band had just finished a gig at Sanctuary.”

“Sanctuary? My twin wanted me to meet a blind date there tonight.” She shook her head in disgust. “As if. But she _never_ gives up.”

“Really? I was supposed to meet someone, friend of --” The car lurched to a stop, and they froze to hear what was happening.

“Do you have anything you can use to fight?” Oz murmured.

Amanda grimaced. “No, my sister's the one who's always armed. Tabitha --”

The trunk popped open, and dim streetlights shone on Amanda, Oz, and Amanda's double, standing with her hands on her hips, a pleased expression on her face.

“So,” she said brightly, “now that you've met, where would you two like to go for your second date?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> From a throwaway line in Night Pleasures. “...just like the time she 'accidentally' locked you in the supply cabinet with Randy Davis for three hours. Or 'kidnapped' you in the trunk of her car with that weird musician.”
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [ Selori](http://selori.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
